Sea Salt Ice Cream
by Veratrum
Summary: Axel buys Roxas some ice cream, but Roxas has other ideas. A teasing Roxas, rough sex, boy/boy. If none f those is your cup of tea, then don't read. Rated M.


This was an old story I had on my computer, so I just changed some names and fixed some grammar. It's terrible, ahahhaha. My mom almost caught me writing/editing this. That would not have ended well.

But I wanted to upload something, and since I don't want to finish the other story I'm working on (it got lame.)I decided to go through my files. I may finish that other story, I may not…I don't know much about the characters xD (Prince Bubblegum and Marshall Lee)

So here you go! Some /lame/ AkuRoku smut.

* * *

"Axel!" I whined. "Please?"

"No, Roxas. You don't need any ice cream."

I pouted. I knew I was acting like a little kid. "Please?" I turned my best puppy dog eyes on him and he turned to look at me while he was driving.

"God damn it, Roxas. Fine. I don't understand how you can always get me to do anything for you…" He trailed off.

I stuck my tongue out. "It's because you love me."

Axel rolled his eyes. "Yes, I do. Very much."

He pulled into the drive through for the best ice cream place in our city. Luckily, no one was there, so I wouldn't have to wait. Axel already knew what kind I wanted.

"One sea salt ice cream, please." He told the lady through the window.

"That will be $1.50 sir. Please pull up to the next window." He drove up, and another lady handed him his order. Axel paid, and then handed it over to me. "Thank you, please come again!" She said as Axel drove off.

Axel smiled at me. "I swear to god, you can act like such a fucking child sometimes."

I ignored him, an idea popping into my head. Giggling, I brought the ice cream to my lips. "Mmmm." I moaned, just as I stuck my tongue out and licked the ice cream from bottom to top slowly. Chancing a glance at Axel, I saw that he was staring straight ahead, but he was gripping the steering wheel a bit too tightly. "Thank you Axel." I purred, sucking on the dessert.

"You're welcome." He said stiffly.

"Baby, what's wrong?" My voice was silky smooth.

"Nothing." He gripped the steering wheel even more tightly, and I saw his knuckles whiten slightly.

Good. I had been horny since this morning and he had refused to help me out. Then we had to leave, so I couldn't take care of it anyway. "Mmmm. Axel, do you want a lick?" I held the ice cream out to him.

"No thanks."

"Well fine. More for me." I took it back, and the dessert had melted a small rivulet on my hand. Waiting until he was watching from the corner of his eye again, I slowly licked up the trail of ice cream. When it was gathered in my mouth, I gave an audible swallow. I finished off the treat, all the while watching and gauging his reactions. He seemed to be very uncomfortable.

"Do you need something?" I asked pleasantly.

There was a wet spot on the front of his jeans. "No, Roxy."

Smiling on the inside, I threw the stick out the window just as we pulled onto our street. He was going to pay me back for doing this, and I couldn't wait. "I love you, Axel." I said sweetly, trying to butter him up.

"Inside. Now." He said curtly.

"Okay." I looked down. I got out of the car and walked slowly towards the door like a toddler who didn't want to do something. Apparently I wasn't walking fast enough because he picked me up and carried me to the door.

I beat my fists against his back, laughing and telling him to put me down. He just smacked my ass. "Nope. You're not going anywhere." I could hear the smirk in his voice. He carried me through the door, kicking it shut with his booted foot.

Going down the hall and arriving at the bedroom, he roughly tossed me onto the bed and ripped my shirt off, followed by my pants. I sniffed, wanting him to do something, _now_.

"You want it, don't you?" He asked as he bit my neck.

"What the fuck kind of question is that?" I moaned.

He growled, and I licked my lips as he exposed his skin to me. Smirking, he ripped his pants out of the way, leaving him clad only in his boxers. I moved forward from my laying position and grabbed his cock through the hole. It was hard and warm in my hand. He shivered and forced me back down onto my back.

I watched as he lined himself up. "What, no lube? Not even going to stretch me? Do you want me to bleed?" I asked.

"Yes." He thrust in to the hilt and I cried out as he hit my prostate dead on. I loved when he was rough.

"Wait, don't move." I gasped, because I felt him trying to slide out. I felt blood seep onto the bed. Trembling, I adjusted slightly and signaled for him to move. The blood would serve as minimal lube. "Harder, Axel!" He pulled back out and thrust, hitting my prostate again.

It was his turn to purr. "Like that?"

"Mhmm. Fuck me Axel! Faster!" I shouted out. He obliged and I felt my inner walls clamp around him as he slid in and out. I wrapped my legs around his waist in an attempt to get him deeper inside me. I'd been waiting for this all day. I thrust back into him, reveling in the pleasure. He bit my neck and I raked my nails along his back, no doubt leaving bloody scratches.

"Turn over." he commanded, and I did, onto my knees. He entered me immediately. This angle was better suited to hit my sweet spot, and I was getting closer. "Axel!" I cried out. He grabbed my hair and yanked my head back.

I moaned loudly as I felt a few hairs come loose. He pounded into my ass forcefully, sweat running down both of our bodies. My vision was turning white as he hit my sweet spot again and again. "Axel, I'm so close." I reached behind me and grabbed him, pulling him in deeper as he pushed in.

"Cum for me you little bitch." He panted, grabbing my cock. I felt myself spasm and collapse as cum flew from my cock. In the same moment my inner walls clamped down, and Axel let out a groan and pushed as deeply as he possibly could, holding me by my hips, painting my insides white as I rode out my own orgasm. As he came inside me, my orgasm was intensified and I nearly blacked out from the pleasure.

He let go of my hair and fell onto the bed next to me, breathing heavily. "The sex is always better when it's rough." He said, breathless. I just nodded. Curling up next to his side, I brought my hand up to his face, tracing the triangle tattoos under his eyes. He grabbed my other hand and held it in his, shutting his eyes.

"Axel?" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Roxy."


End file.
